


Second Take

by iwasanartist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Filmmaking, Gen, Mostly Fluff, Mostly Gen, Movie Premiere, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/pseuds/iwasanartist
Summary: There hadn't always been words there, at the big moment.  But now there are, and it's the premiere, and it's fine, really. But was what-could-have-been better? Robert can't stop thinking about it.





	Second Take

_"And I...am...Iron Man."_

Yeah, it was a good line. Sitting in the darkened theater surrounded by people who wanted nothing more than for this movie to be a roaring success, Robert could admit that it was a good line full of symmetry.

He still missed that first take, though. No words. Just a smile and a snap. He'd tried to talk Joe and Anth out of it when they called. Partly because he loved the take and partly because he was doing Dolittle post and Holmes pre-prod, and where was there enough time in the day? But, ultimately, contrary to public opinion and outward appearances, he was an adult and a professional, so he cleared his schedule and spent his time in hair and makeup trying to get back into that headspace and find an appropriate expression that could follow the weight of those words and still smugly say "But I'm also Tony Stark, and I'm here to fuck your shit up." He still wasn't sure if he succeeded.

But that original take would come out eventually. Give it a few weeks and behind-the-scenes stuff -- official and not -- would be all over the internet. Of course, then it would be up to the public to decide. Would they like it? Would they side with Joe and Anth? If they *did* like it, would it somehow taint the movie? He could feel his heart rate starting to quicken. This wasn't the line of thinking he'd wanted to go down. Where was Hemsworth's friend? The one who'd cheered louder than anyone else in the room when Steve got Thor's hammer? Why was it so quiet? He couldn't gauge anything, anymore.

_Tony. Look at me. We're going to be okay._

Fingers laced gently between his, warm and soft with just the slightest hint of popcorn butter. Robert looked to his right. Susan's eyes were glued to the screen, glistening in its muted light as she held his hand and watched Tony draw his last breath. 

His heart rate slowed. His mind calmed. And he realized in that moment that hers was the only opinion that mattered in the entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I guess RPF is a thing I'm doing now. Blame the unending charisma of Robert Downey Jr.


End file.
